jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1234567890ja/Piorunoskrzydły
Wygląd Gad ten jest dość duży, budową tułowia przywpomina byka. Ma masywną klatkę piersiową, z której wyrastają kolce, ustawione przeciwstawnie do grzbietowych. Łeb smoka przyozdobiony jest parą ostrych, zakręconych ku przodowi rogów, wychodzących z brwi, co daje groźny wygląd. Zwierzę posiada jedną parę silnych łap z trzema palcami przechodzącymi w kościste pazury. Takie same kolce występują na skrzydłach. Łuski tego smoka zazwyczaj są granatowe, a łapy oraz skrzydła fioletowe, jednak występuje on w różnych barwach. Stałym elementem zaś jest czarny grzbiet, wszelkie rogi i pazury oraz wzór taki sam dla wszystkich smokó na klatce piersiowej. Ogon tego smoka zakończony jest kłębkiem piorunów. Napięcie tam wynosi nawet 1000V i jest w stanie zabić 10 dorosłych mężczyzn. Smok może też przenieść napięcie elektryczne na wszystkie czarne elementy ciała. Siedlisko Piorunoskrzydłe są smokami dość rzadkimi i bardzo trudno je namierzyć,więc ich dokładne siedlisko jest nieznane. Można to zrobić właściwie tylko podczas burzu, bo gdzie pioruny - tam piorunoskrzydły. Można je zatem spotkać na całym globie. Dieta Smoki te żywią się dziczyzną, to jest: wszystkimi kopytnymi posiadającymi rogi, a także owcami, bydłem hodowlanym, przez coi są utrapieniem hodowców. Gady nie cierpią wody i unikają wszystkiego, co ma z nią jakikolwiek związek. Pragnienie gaszą krwią swoich ofiar. Zwane są przez to "Łuskowatymi wampirami". Zachowanie i tresura Piorunoskrzydłe są smokami niezwykle agresywnymi i terytorialnymi. Preferują samotniczy tryb życia, jednak w pary łączą się na całe życie. Okres lęgowy przypada na najbardziej burzowy miesiąc, czyli lipiec. Samica składa od trzech do pięciu jaj i staje się wtedy jeszcze groźniejsza, przez to jej partner pojawia się w gnieździe jedynie by przynieść zdobycz. Po wykluciu się samiec wraca na stałe i rodzice opiekują się młodymi na zmianę. Smoczatka zostają z rodzicami do 4 roku życia, natomiast dojrzałość płociową osiągają dopiero trzy lata później, bo w wieku 7 lat. Przeciętny Piorunoskrzydły dożywa zwykle 80 lat, choś bywały przypadki, że smoki te śmiało mogły mieć nawet 100 lat. Gady sa bardzo wytrzymałe i większość czasu spędzają w powietrzu. Sa w stanie przelecieć wiele kilometrów bez odpoczynku i pożywienia. Są bardzo żywotne i cały czas coś robią. Polowanie Piorunoskrzydłych jest połączeniem stylu orła czy jastrzębia z atakiem kamikaze. Pikują z zawrotną prędkością na wypatrzoną ofiarę, po czym chwytają ją mocnymi szponami i znikają wśród chmur. Scena polowania uchwycona została na zdjęciu. Smoki te są agresywne, więc atakują praktycznie od razu, kiedy zbliży się do nich obcy, czyli za równo człowiek jak i smok. Zaufanie Piorunoskrzydłego można zdobyć tylko i wyłącznie pozbywając sie wszelkiej broni, w momencie, kiedy atakuje. Wtedy zawacha się i należy wyciągnąć ostrożnie ręce w górę i spóścić głowę. Smok ten jest bardzo inteligentny, więc odstąpi i zacznie nas obserwować. Zrozumie, że nie mamy złych zamiarów. I ty trzeba mieć tajną broń. Piorunoskrzydłe uwielbiają wprost zagadki i są bardzo ciekawskie, jednak bardzo szybko się nudzą i potrzebują coraz to nowych rozrywek. Żeby zaintrygować sobą smoka, trzeba mu przykładowo dać jakiś przysmak, ukryty w przykładowo klatce. Gad bedzie musiał się namęczyć, żeby się do niego dostać i wtedy zyskamy w jego oczach. Jeżeli jednak zagadka okaże się zbyt trudna i smok jej nie rozwiąze, odleci i więcej nie da się "złapać". Piorunoskrzydły jest więc wierzchowcem dla energicznego i kreatywnego jeźdźca. Słabości Jak wszystkie smoki, Piorunoskrzydłe podatne sa na działanie smoczego korzenia, smoczymiętki, hipnozy Alfy i unikają węgorzy. Te gady, mają jednak wrodzony lęk przed wodą i unikają jej jak tylko się da. Nie jedza również ryb, ani wszystkiego, co pochodzi z wody. Najlepszym sposobem na odstraszenie tego smoka od swojegpo bydła, jest zainstalowanie zraszaczy. Jajo Jaja są dość duże, bo mają aż 45 cm średnicy w najszerszym miejscu. Są owalne i symetryczne. Co ciekawe cały czas znajdują się pod wysokim napięciem, więc dotknięcie ich skutkuje porażeniem i natychmistowym zgonem. Rodzicom jednak nic sie nie dzieje. Kolor jaja zależy od koloru smoczątka, który jest połączeniem barw rodziców. Moce i umiejętności *Smoki mają doskonały wzrok, są diabelsko szybkie i zwinne w powietrzu jak i na lądzie. *Mogą naelektryzować czarne elementy ciała. *Latając w czasie burzy ściągają nan siebie wyładowania atmosferyczne, ładując tym samym swoją liczbę strzałów Pierwsze pojawienie Coś, czego pragnę Ciekawostki *Smoki te nie mają określonego iejsca występowania. *Są bardzo terytorialne i "wyznaczają" między sobą tereny łowieckie, które obejmują zazwyczaj las oraz hodowlę bydła. *Nie cierpią towarzystwa innych stworzeń, jednak za partnera/partnerkę bez wahania oddadzą życie i w sytuacji, jeżeli druga połówka zginie, umieraja kilka dni później. *Jeżeli zdobędzie się przyjaźń Piorunoskrzydłego, zdobędziemy wierego obrońcę do końca życia. Smok zrobi dla nas wszystko. Galeria Piorun granatowy.jpg Piorun niebieski.jpg Piorun szary.jpg Piorun zielony.jpg Piorun złoty.jpg Piorun czerwony.jpg Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki